Mai's Amazing Adventures in England
by lizzieeliza1998
Summary: What happens when Mai goes to Cambridge University and interns at BSPR? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and thank you for clicking on this story. I know I previously posted a story on here with the same name, but I just didn't have any inspiration for that version, so we will try it again with a different idea. I may be rewriting my first story as well to give it more depth before I post the sequel, to make the second in the series make more sense and to give you a little more to read. Without further ado, I give you the rewritten version of Mai's Amazing Adventures in England. The school years will be similar to those that we have in America just for reference points to the time of year.**

 **May 16, 2016 Mai's P.O.V.**

I look around at the people in my graduating class and think of what I am missing in my life, no-one related to me by blood, no one that knows my past, no one that understands what I am going through. Sure I have the old members of SPR(Shibuya Psychic Research), but I haven't felt the same since he left. Oliver Davis, who I refer to as Naru, left us after finding the body of his deceased twin brother. When he left he took not only the business, but also my heart. Right before he left I confessed my true feelings to him, only to be told that I loved his brother not him. Since that day, I have tried to forget the cold look in his eyes as he told us goodbye. So, left without a job and hoping to forget about the man that I love, I pushed myself into the schoolwork that was given to me. I was never bad at school, but when he left I pushed myself to be better than anyone else, I pushed for perfection. All this led to today, the day of my graduation, I am the valedictorian, I have a full ride scholarship to Cambridge University in England, and I am happily still in contact with the SPR crew that resides in Japan.

I look up as the Principle of my school calls me to the stage for my speech. As I walk slowly to the stage I look for the members of the SPR, seeing them I smile. I see someone familiar just behind a group towards the back, ignoring a strong feeling in my stomach at the familiar looking person I keep walking to the stage. As I get to the microphone I prepare my speech that I wrote the week before. "Hello fellow graduates, I would like to welcome you and your families to this great occasion that marks the end of our childhood and the beginning of our journeys to the colleges that we have chosen on our path to success. Though I have not had the chance to befriend you all, I know without a doubt that everyone here will succeed in whatever paths that they take once we leave this room today. May we all excel in the future and remember when you feel like giving up that we made it through this time in our lives and those that are harder, we can make it through anything that the world might throw at us. Thank you for being great friends and acquaintances, congratulations to us all, the class of 2016."

With my speech complete I slowly walk to my seat on stage while they have the choir sing, when that is over, I stand and walk over to the microphone once more to call the graduates to the stage. Finally, when it is my turn the principle takes the microphone and calls my name, handing me the piece of paper saying that I made it through the hardest part of my childhood. When I reach to grab the piece of paper I hear thunderous applause and I look to see Bou-san. As I smile at him I walk off the stage and look for the familiar face that I saw before, when I find the spot that they were in, no one was standing there.

As the ceremony starts to come to a close I stand with the rest of my class and proceed to throw my cap in the air, marking the end of the ceremony. With that, I decide to make my way to the leaving crowd to find my make-shift family before they exit the arena seating. Walking up to them I see that they are holding flowers as well as presents. Smiling I walk up to Bou and reach out for a hug, as he envelopes me in his hug I get this sickening feeling in my stomach as if something bad is going to happen. Pushing my feelings to the side I continue to smile and reach out to hug my other SPR family members. Bou-san looks at me with a look I know well. "Jou-chan, we are so proud of you, and your speech was amazing. What are we going to do without you when you leave for England?" Bou-san, the man who I met through the SPR is my adoptive father, and his wife Ayako is my adoptive mother, they got together shortly after Naru left.

"Bou-san, you know you could come to England with me, you are a monk, I'm sure the main branch of SPR would be willing to have you join one of the teams that they have. You and Ayako both are extremely qualified at what you do, you could find jobs there easily." I give him my puppy dog eyes hoping that he would agree. The only reason I am considering Cambridge is due to the Para-psychology major that they have there and nowhere else. I would give my left arm to never take the chance of running into Naru. To see him again would destroy the carefully constructed façade that I have developed through the years of him being gone. The moment I see him I know my heart will shatter like it did the night that he left me, saying that I loved someone I do not.

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

As I walk through the halls of SPR I hear the familiar chuckles that accompany the lesser minded workers who enjoy to waste time instead of work. These thoughts led to less than welcome thoughts of an idiot that I am fond of. These thoughts can be summed up to one name Mai. I remember the day I found my brother 's body by lake like it was yesterday, I was walking towards Mai to say goodbye to her, it was the least that I could do knowing that once I left she would be on her own again. That was when I saw her talking to herself, the only difference from normal was that she seemed to be having a one-sided conversation and she was looking at a single spot. Then she said the name Gene, the name made my heart crash to my stomach, she could talk to him. That's when it clicked, why would a girl as sweet and kind as Mai love me when she could have him. They would make the perfect couple, that was why, she wanted to use me as a replacement for Gene. For the first time in all the years I'd been alive, I felt jealous of my twin, the one that was perfect for the only girl that I loved.

Whenever I think about Mai my mood automatically sinks, even if it is just a small thought of her laugh, or memories of the JSPR days. I still have a yearning in my heart when I think of the girl, she would be graduating this year, that is unless she failed with all the school that she constantly skipped. Not being able to control myself, I open an internet browser and look for the girl constantly on my mind, Mai Taniyama. Surprisingly, the first thing that came up was an article about her, how she is the valedictorian of her school. Clicking on a link that was on the page I am rerouted to her speech. There she stood, looking as beautiful as the day I left, if not more mature, she seemed extremely happy. The video eventually led to her name being called and where she was planning to attend in the fall being announced, Cambridge University. On think was for certain, I was going to see Mai again, whether that is a good or bad thing I am not entirely sure at this point, but I know I will find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you for clicking onto this new addition in the fanfiction that I am writing. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what I've written. Gene will be in this, and his commentary will be in italics. Thank you for your support in my writing and enjoy the second chapter of Mai's Amazing Adventures in England.**

 **May 31** **st** **, 2016 Mai's P.O.V.**

I smile as I walk through our house, packing boxes even though we have a few months before we leave. I finally convinced Bou and Ayako to come with me to England. They said they would come, but they would be working by themselves in the Ghost Hunting industry, mainly because they know I still yearn for Naru. I am just glad to know that I won't be alone in a new country. In August, I will not only be starting a new school, but I will also be interning as part of my scholarship, at none other then BSPR. This is the slight hiccup in my attempt to not see Naru when I go to Cambridge, considering he works in the building. As I break myself out of my thoughts, I think about all the things I need to get done before we leave on July 30th, which aside from packing up the rest of my clothing I am finished with. Though school doesn't start until August 15th, I thought it would be a good idea to get to England earlier and start to acclimate to our new environment.

 **July 30** **th**

As we arrive at the airport at 5 in the morning, I feel a sense of foreboding, telling me that if I am to step on the plane, my life will never be the same again, and that something terrible will be coming into my life, as well as something great. As I continue to board the plane, I head straight to my seat and buckle my seat belt. On the ride to England, the only thing that I can think about is my past, something that I haven't thought about in years, something that I wished to never think about again. As I sit confined in a plane, I think about the day that my mother was murdered, I think about the man who I saw covered in her blood, and I think about the evil look in his eyes as he left me sitting in the house with my dead mother. I try to shake this feeling from earlier, I think of all the loving people that I have in my life and close my eyes to try and get some sleep on the rest of the ride to England.

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

As I walk through BSPR I hear light chuckles, most of which stopped as soon as they saw me coming. I know that lately I have been worse than ever with my toleration of these lesser minded individuals. As Mai's arrival as an intern approaches, my mood seems to become more and more uncontrollable on my part. The idea that I may get to see her again both makes my heart soar and drop simultaneously. A part of me knows that she is important to me, however, another part of me knows that when I see her, I will do things that are entirely illogical.

My brain tells me that I have no need for a girl who will, more than likely, cause trouble and not listen. My heart on the other hand, does not like to listen to the logic of my brain. As I walk into the office that Lin and I share, I notice Lin snooping around my desk. "What are you doing Lin? Did my father ask you to find out why I have been in such a mood lately?" Lin slowly stands up and walks to his desk chair to sit down. The way he was looking at me proves what I have believed to be true for some time, he knew something about what was going on.

"Noll, I know that Mai is coming up here for school. A fact that she herself asked me to keep from you. I also know that, despite her better judgement, she decided to come here as an intern. Your father has recently informed me that she will be on our team, so you may as well get over whatever problem you are having, because she is coming, and you better behave yourself. Lord knows if she'll give you a second chance if you screw up this time." After Lin finished his speech I notice two things. One, he must still be in contact with Mai to know she was going to attend Cambridge, a fact that greatly annoys me. Two, he knows about what happened that day at the lake between the two of us, something that only we should have known. For a reason that I know but don't care to think about, I get a twinge of anger inside as I think about him speaking to Mai this entire time. This man who was supposed to be my friend has been talking to Mai, the girl I feel for, and has told me nothing due to her request that he keeps silent. _You must remember you idiot scientist, everyone loved Mai, not just you._ I jump a small amount in surprise at the voice in my head, that could only be one person. Gene…

 **Thank you all for reading and I'll catch you next time. Please read and review, I love to hear what you guys have to say about the chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a long time since I last wrote, but I am back and ready to write as much as possible for you guys. With that said, this is the 3 chapter of my story, please review and let me know what you think so far.**

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

"Mai dear, would you like to go on a case with Houshou and I? Before school starts it would be a good idea to get back in the game." Ayako was busy getting a bag packed for a case, something about a rich Prime Minister. As I think about her question, I decide that she is right. With school starting in a little over a week a refresher would be wise, I wouldn't want him to call me stupid after all.

"I'd love to go Ayako, just let me pack my travel bag for the case." With that, I rise from the bed and go to pack my overnight bag. Grabbing four of my favorite outfits, I change into a pair of leggings, an oversized black sweater with a cute belt that hugs my waist, and a pair of combat boots. After I changed I placed my three other outfits that remained in the bag, hefting it onto my shoulder. After this, I return to Ayako's side, poking her to let her know that I'd returned, and I am ready to go. Noticing me she nods and leads Bou and I out the door towards her new car.

-Time Skip-

As we pull up to an amazing looking mansion all I can think about is the overwhelming pressure that I feel emanating from this location. Over the past few years my powers have grown, I am now a perfect medium in addition to my post and pre-cognitive dreams and astral-projecting. Seeming to remember this, Ayako turns around handing me a charm with a stern look. This charm essentially hides me from the spirits that seek powerful psychics. As we start to pull into the mansion parking lot, I notice something that I was not prepared for. The sigh of an overly familiar van, standing next to it unloading equipment is someone who both brings me joy and scares me. Someone who I thought I wouldn't have to see for another week. Naru.

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

As per our usual protocol we arrive half an hour before we are scheduled to be here to unpack some of our equipment before the other team arrives. At least when there is another team, for when there is, most of the time they do not have the proper equipment to work with us, forcing us to have to share. What I didn't expect to see when I woke up this morning for this case however, was a group of investigators that show up a little after us, but still with plenty of time to spare. Trying to hide my expression of surprise, I head over to where the new arrivals are and wait for them to get out of their red convertible.

The first one out surprised me more than anything else. There she was, Mai, someone who held my heart, but I did not hold hers. The sting of my heartache still very prominent when I look at her, knowing it isn't me that she loves. Brushing these thoughts aside, I bring my mind back to the matter at hand. "Hello Taniyama-san, I wasn't expecting the pleasure of working with you again until after your internship with my company started. I am however happy to see you again; your abilities are of great interest to me." As I say this, I watch her flinch at my formal tone as well as the use of her surname instead of calling her by her first name. I feel almost as empty saying it as she looks.

Without missing a beat, she responds, "Hello Dr. Davis, it is a pleasure to see you again, and I would be glad to work with you once again. My abilities have grown more interesting, should you wish to see them I would be more than happy to show you at a later point in my internship. For now however, I think it would be wise to get the equipment inside before it begins to rain on us." When she does the same to me as I did to her, I didn't expect it to hurt my heart as much as it did, taking it in stride I lead everyone to the front door, where the owner of the house has been waiting patiently for us to finish our conversation.

When we arrive, I take the liberty of introducing everyone, as I used to do when we were all in Japan. "Hello, my name is Oliver Davis, I am from BSPR and am here to help investigate your problem. These are my assistants Koujo Lin and Madoka Mori, a new intern Mai Taniyama, and two independent contractors that work with us from time to time Houshou and Ayako Takigawa." After I introduced everyone, we are led inside to our base, then to our rooms.

"There are only three rooms aside from your base that we have open at the current moment, so you will have to share. I however suggest that you each stay with the opposite gender, the spirit tends to only leave women alone when they are with men. With that said, the choice is entirely yours. Here are the keys to all the rooms in this building, let me know if you have any questions, I will be just down the hall in the study. Your base has been set up with all the things one of your assistants said you would need. With that said, I wish you a good day." As the owner walked away, he seemed to be walking as if he wanted to be as far away from us as possible, glancing many times at Mai. I don't know what is happening, but I do know that something bad is bound to happen with our very own trouble maker around.

 **That's all for now, thank you for reading my story. If you enjoy my story this far, please favorite and comment to let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I know it's been a long while since I last posted a chapter, but I'm as back as I can be. I am in school at the moment and will be trying to post as much as possible. I appreciate all the follows and favorites that this story has been getting, and I wanted to thank all those that have reviewed my story: Mortisvenom, xSapphirexRosesxFanx. CaitHawke4Ever, Joys, fabian1nina1, and finally beauty is beastly. Now on to the story…

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

As I normally do, I take charge of the situation, making sure to pair people that will protect each other. "Mai you are with me, Bou-san you are with Ayako, Lin you are with Madoka. Make sure you protect your partners to the best of your ability, this seems like a dangerous case, stay with your partner at all times." I say the last bit with a pointed stare at Mai, which makes her puff up in anger. She marches right up to me and puts her finger on my chest, making sure I know exactly how angry she is.

"How dare you? You have not seen, nor spoken to me in the past few years, but you have the audacity to say something like that about me. Though I am still the same person, I have grown as well, something you would do well to remember in the future Dr. Davis." With that she marches to the door to our base and waits for me, knowing full well that going off on her own after a speech like that would only prove my point. Smirking, I walk over to the door and open it for her to walk in, knowing I was making her angry.

As the rest of the team walked into the room, they started to grab the cameras to put throughout the house, knowing that would be what I'd normally tell them to do next. I really did miss having a team that doesn't need me to tell them to do their jobs, most of the BSPR workers think they are better than setting up equipment, making me tell them to do it several times. Movement of the pixie like girl causes my attention to shift back to the present, she is effortlessly putting monitors on the desk we will use to watch the feed of the cameras. This is definitely strange considering the girl weighed maybe a hundred and ten pounds, the monitors themselves are almost half her weight. When I watch her a little closer, I notice that it is only hovering slightly above her hands, just enough that someone that is observant can notice, but those that just glance at her won't notice.

"Mai! What are you doing? What if someone that is observant sees you doing that? They'll take you and feel nothing about dissecting you, stop." Mai, who is surprised by my outburst, quickly sets down the monitor and turns to me. She looks as if she has been chastised for something that she knew she shouldn't be doing.

"I just want to help Dr. Davis, I have always only wanted to help. Every time we come in and I make everyone else carry in the heavy gear, I feel so guilty it eats at me inside. Also, if you don't remember, we are in England, a place that knows of the paranormal and doesn't immediately persecute you for it. I will help, if you do not like it, I will find a way to make myself useful on my own. I know you don't want me to be alone, but, if you treat me like this, I'd rather die." With that I grab her wrist and drag her out of the room and into an area that has no one in sight.

"You would rather die and be with Gene than live and get over him. That is pathetic. You still love a dead man, someone you will never be with." I feel a stinging in my face and look at her with shock. She has tears running down her face as she looks at her hand unbelievingly. I can hardly believe the fact that she slapped me as well.

"Oliver, how could you say those things to me when I have never been in love with Gene. I love him as a brother, but that is it. If you can't or won't understand that, then I made a mistake coming here. I will not bother to try to make you understand anymore, I won't wait anymore. I am done, good luck with the ghosts. I'll see you when my internship starts, good day Dr. Davis." With that, she starts to walk quickly back to base to grab her things, so she can leave. I am still processing what she just said when I hear her scream in base.

I should know better than to let her go off on her own, she is a danger magnet after all. I take off running towards the base, knowing that whatever happened, will have something to do with this case. When I walk in, I see a sight that I never thought I would see, Mai staring terrified at someone who looks a lot like me. "Gene?"

 **To be continued… Sorry I have to jet, make sure to review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone again for reading this story, I own nothing but the characters that I will create later in the story. Please review and favorite this story, it makes my day. Without further ado, here is the next installment of the story.

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

I stand there looking between the only two people that have ever penetrated my heart. One terrified, the other smug and waiting for my reaction. "What are you doing here Gene?" Gene simply shrugs his shoulders at me, making it seems as though he was here simply out of boredom. I walk over to him and poke his cheek. "How are you here? How do I feel you like you are flesh and blood?" Gene just smiles and gets off the couch.

"Why, my dear brother, I was brought back shortly after you buried my body. A woman by the name of Amelia Knox, she is a certain kind of witch that can bring back the life of those that are wrongfully killed. She had heard of my story through a news outlet. When I first woke up, I was terrified. How was I supposed to show up at our house after you buried me? So, she took me in and helped me get settled. However, I came to help you, you are my other half, my twin brother, my best friend." Mai looks close to tears, knowing that his story is true. I walk up to her and hug her, still staring at Gene, not sure if I can trust him.

"Naru, he really is here. The woman he is speaking about is famous for doing these things. She is known as a necromancer for the good. He is here to stay, he will live until she herself dies. It is unreal that Gene is back, but he is, and this is truly happening." She places her hand on my back and guides me over to Gene, I break my cold exterior for just a second and grab Gene in a hug. Mai smiles at me over my shoulder, content to see me happy. I give her a small smile back, but I remember her words from earlier, how she was essentially giving up on me. My smile turns back into a frown which makes her frown as well. Seeming to remember our fight from earlier, she runs into the room containing our belongings and grabs hers.

"Naru, I should be going. Good luck and I'll see you when the internship starts, that is unless, you have something you need to discuss with me?"

"I do have some things I need to speak with you about, if you'll follow me back into the room in which we will be staying for the duration of this case." Mai simply nods and walks back into the room, which she will stay in during this case. Gene looks at me with a smug look on his face, knowing that something good was about to pass between the two of us.

"So, you finally got your head out of your ass? It took you long enough, what gave her away that she doesn't love me? The fact that she slapped you or because you finally saw her feelings for you when you were hugging me?" As I walk towards the room I'll be sharing with Mai I roll my eyes at Gene and walk away. As soon as I open the door I feel the presence of something that could potentially harm. Opening the door as fast as possible I watch it dissipate from around a passed-out Mai, having been scared off when I opened the door. I walk to her and shake her awake.

"Mai are you alright? What happened?" She simply shakes her head to my first question, choosing to bury herself in my chest over answering my other question. Not knowing what to do, I simply pull her closer to myself, trying to give my strength to her. She looks up at me with a face that causes my hurt to lurch in my chest. I just hug her closer again, knowing that I will get no information with her in this condition. So, without anything that I can do, I just try to calm her. She is the only woman that I have ever loved, and I will protect her till my last breath.

"Naru! Are you okay? My shiki that I had following you sensed another shiki with a malicious intent. What happened to Mai?" Lin burst through the door, asking question after question, only stopping when he sees the position, we are in. Slowly he starts to back out of the room with the same smug look on his face that Gene had. "I'll let you two calm down, we can talk afterwards. Also, why is Gene here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hey guys! I know it has been a long time since I have posted an update on this story, but I had some things going on in my life and decided to take a break from writing.

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

As I begin to calm down from the attack that I just experienced, I notice just how close I am to Naru. I begin to pull away from him only to be brought back into his chest. Confused, I look up from my position into the eyes of the man that I love. Naru hates to be touched, and certainly does not usually go out of his way to touch anyone. Seeing my confusion Naru smirks and leans down closer to my face, kissing me and taking me by surprise. I start to return the kiss when I remember what had transpired before the attack, and Naru's insistence that I love his brother. I pull away and start to collect my things once more.

Naru watches me, looking as if he wants to say something but not finding the words in which to say. As I am beginning to walk out the door Naru grabs my wrist and pulls me back into the room, closing the door once more. I look around the room at anywhere other than him until he grabs my chin in the hand that is not holding my wrist to keep me from leaving. "Mai, I know that you are upset with me, but I have something I need to say to you. I love you Mai, you are the sweetest, most beautiful, and the smartest woman that I have ever met and would love it if you would give me another chance to show you how much I care about you." I stand shocked by this admission that was so out of character for Naru. Reaching for his face I rest my hand on his cheek and rise to my tiptoes to kiss him once more.

Pulling away, I look into his eyes and prepare myself for my speech. "Naru, I have always loved you. Even when I was a teenager, I thought of only you all day long. You challenge me and frustrate me, but there is no one else that I would rather run to with my problems. You may seem to be a person who doesn't care, but I can see the person behind your mask. You are a great man and I will give you as many chances as you need." Naru grabs my things and throws them on the bed, in a way that shows a small amount of his playful side that he shows only to me. "Naru, we should probably make our way back to the base to explain what happened with the spirit that attacked me."

"You are right. The sooner we solve this case, the sooner that we will be able to get you out of danger." Smirking, he takes my hand and drags me back to the base. I huff but let him lead me away with a sense of happiness that I thought I would never be able to feel again after he left Japan. As we reach the base, I sense the spirit lurking just behind us watching but not approaching. I look around myself to try to see why this place looks so familiar, and why I have felt such a sense of foreboding ever since we arrived on location. On the couches in the base sat Bou and Ayako who were both smirking at me.

"The spirit seems to be after me once again, ah the issues of being a perfect medium." I say trying to make light of the situation. Judging by Naru's look, I can guess that I missed the mark in his book. I sigh and make my way over to my adoptive parents and hug Ayako. "I guess I will explain what happened back there with the spirit. When I first went into the room that Naru and I will be sharing, as I was alone, the spirit took this chance to come closer to me and see what was going on. The spirit was a malicious one, however, I could not get a great read on it as it was attempting to hide itself from me. After it touched me, I fainted and started to feel as though I was going to freeze to death. I was starting to have flashes of the spirits life when Naru came in and interrupted the spirits strange attack. I have a feeling that I will remain the target for the remainder or this case, no matter what, I have a feeling that this case will not end well for me." With that I sat down and looked anywhere but at those who were looking at me in extreme worry. Naru stood and walked over to me grabbing my hand and trying to get my attention on him.

"Mai, I will never let anything happen to you. You are to stay by my side throughout the entire case." Nodding, I squeeze his hand with more worry than I could explain. Just as I was about to say something else, the lights went out throughout the base and scratching sounds could be heard throughout the room. When the lights came back on, the walls had a very eerie message carved into it: Welcome home Maika, I killed your mother and now I can kill you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Hey guys! I saw your feedback about my last chapter and really appreciate you guys taking the time to express what you thought! My chapters are a bit short, since this is a way for me to relax between cramming for classes. I'll try to make them longer, but no promises 😊 Thank you all for your comments and without further ado, here is the next chapter.

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

As Mai sat next to me trembling, we began to research the history of this house. She held her laptop and leaned slightly against me as a way of support against the overwhelming things that have been happening since we arrived at this mansion. All of a sudden Gene ran through the door panting and looking like he just saw a ghost. "What is it Gene?"

"I have an important question for you Noll?"

"What is it?"

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor?"

"…"

"Because he felt crummy!" At this Gene leaned over laughing his ass off. I was about to yell at him until I hear Mai next to me giggling. When I see the relief in Gene's eyes, I can tell that this was his intention from the moment that he walked in here. As she began her research again, I can tell that she felt safe and ready to work as hard as she could. Mai is in charge of looking into the previous owners of this house, starting from the first to the latest owners. I look at Gene and make sure he can read the appreciation in my own eyes.

"Naru, I know why this ghost is after me. The owners of this house right, two owners before the current owner were my grandparents on my father's side. My parents lived here with them until right before I was born, which is when they moved to Japan. My mother said she told my grandparents my name right before they died, but that she never got the chance to introduce us before they died." Looking at her laptop screen, I see that the previous owners died a week before she was born. Knowing how this might effect her I pull her slightly closer.

"Did they die on this property or somewhere else?" I ask her once she calms down enough to continue her research.

"They died in the kitchen of this estate. From what I remember of what my mother told me about them, they were murdered by an angry patient of my grandfather's. He was a surgeon, though he saved many lives, there was one boy that he couldn't save. This boy, I believe his last name was Smith, was dead on arrival from a car accident that happened when his father fell asleep at the wheel. The father came out relatively unscathed, but the little boy was sitting in the front seat and the force of the air bag gave him massive internal bleeding. Not accepting the blame for his son's death, the father blamed my grandfather, stating that he didn't even try to save the boy. The false resentment built, and, in the end, he started threatening our family, which is why we left for Japan, my mother's homeland. Shortly after that, he broke into this house while they were making dinner and killed both of my grandparent's. They never caught the man who killed them, he disappeared from the country." Mai stopped her story, looking lost in thought.

"Why did your mother tell you this story? Was there a reason she thought you needed to know about how your grandparents died?" I ask, wondering why her mother would tell her this traumatic story, as she was a middle schooler when her mother died. Mai seemed to have had this story memorized, like it was a story that she had heard since she was very young.

"She believed that the father of the young boy decided to follow us to Japan right before my dad died. My dad was on a business trip in Tokyo when he was mugged and murdered. This was roughly a year after we had moved. Though this sort of thing happens in Tokyo all the time, the way they killed him looked as if it were as a form of revenge. Normally, when a mugging turns into a murder, the death would be quick, stabbed once, shot, blunt force trauma. My dad looked like he had been tortured, he had his fingers cut off pre-mortem, he had deep gashes all over his body and he died from intense internal bleeding that looked like it came from a bat. My mom's theory was that it took the man who killed my grandparent's a year to be able to find us again. After my father's funeral, she moved us to the countryside, made sure that we were off the grid. She always made me come home right after school, made sure that no pictures of me were ever taken, she kept me home during picture days. Whenever I asked her why I had to follow all of these rules that no one else does, she just told me the story of my grandparent's and my father's death." Mai was staring off into the distance, digging her nails into the palms of her hands. I grab one of her hands, trying to show her that I am with her, that she isn't alone.

"I know that this is hard, but I need to know, why did your mother move you back to the city? If she was so sure that her theory was correct, why would she take the chance of coming out of hiding?" I ask her, knowing that this will be extremely hard for her, but needing to know the answer because of the message that was scratched into the wall.

"My mom only kept in touch with one of her friends, her best friend whose name was Sakura Tachibana. One day when I was about 12 years old, Aunt Sakura called my mother and told her that she was sick, she had cancer and needed help during her treatment and needed help getting her affairs in order in case something happened. Having been about 11 years since my father had died, she figured that we were safe, so she agreed to come back to the city. Everything seemed fine until one day, after taking Aunt Sakura to her treatment, my mother went to pick up something for dinner for us. I told her that I wanted to come along and help her pick out the groceries. While we were on our way home, we noticed someone following us. Feeling uncomfortable we decide to go the opposite way of our home. When we finally made it back home, we thought it was safe, so we went in and locked the door. Shortly after this, we heard the sound of glass breaking in the entry hall. I ran and hid in the closet of my bedroom while my mother hid under the bed in my room, trying to keep an eye on me, to make sure that I made it out safely. My mom was holding something silver in her hands, which at the time, I didn't know what it was. When the man came into the room he headed straight for the bed, almost as if he could sense where my mother was hiding. He grabbed my mother's leg and pulled her out from under the bed, I burst from the closet, trying to save my mother. The attacker took the silver cross from my mom's hand and threw it away from where they were struggling. He stabbed my mom in the stomach and then again in each thigh, making her scream in pain. Not knowing what to do I tried to pry him off of my mom, but I wasn't strong enough. He just smiled at me and sliced my mother's neck, getting up and leaving me surrounded by her blood as she laid there dead. I ran and got the police, bringing them to the house where my mother laid dead. I still see his face when I close my eyes sometimes." Mai is hysterical by the time she is done speaking.

I never realized the horror that Mai had been through in her life. I knew that she was an orphan with no living family, but I thought they died from a sickness or an accident. It is amazing that this girl who smiles the brightest I have ever seen, has seen such tragedy and death. She has been through so much, keeping it all to herself, never wanting to burden anyone with her past. I grab her hand and pull her into the room that we will be sharing for the duration of the case. I drug her onto the bed, and just held her, letting her cry to her hearts content. As we lay there, I try to determine who the spirit that haunts this house is, if it is not her grandparents.

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

I wake up after having cried all night into Naru's chest, feeling a little relieved to have finally told someone the truth of what happened to those in my family. Looking over to the other side of the bed, I see Naru with his face deep in his little black book, trying to puzzle something out. I reach over and grab his hand, getting his attention. He lifts my hand to his mouth and gives it a kiss. Blushing I look away from Naru, not used to seeing a softer side of him. I get off the bed and collect the clothes that I am going to wear today, a pair of black skinny jeans, a light gray long-sleeved crop top, a pair of light gray combat boots and a black leather jacket.

Walking into the bathroom I shower and get dressed, hoping that Naru had an idea of what might be going on in this house. Finishing I come back into the room, I grab Naru's hand and start to drag him towards the kitchen to make him some tea before he gets the chance to ask. As we make it to the kitchen, we see the staff making breakfast. Walking straight to the kettle, I put on the water and start to search for the tea. Finding it I pick out Naru's favorite, Earl Grey, and put it in the pot of warm water, steeping the bag for exactly 6 minutes. After this, I put a spoonful of honey in the pot to incorporate and grab several cups for the group and went to base.

"Mai, when we get to base, I want you to continue looking into the past owners of this house, whoever is after you has to be connected to this house somehow. Look for pictures of everyone that has lived or worked in this house and see if there is anyone you recognize. I will try to get a hold of your grandfather's patient files to see if I can find any insight from that information." I open the door while nodding to Naru, setting down the tray I grab my laptop and begin to start my research anew. About an hour into our research I stumble upon the picture of the man who haunts my nightmares.

"Naru, I found the guy, the one who killed my mother." After I said this, the entire group crowds around me and looks to me for more information. "The man that killed my mother was named Thomas Evans and was the owner between my grandparents and the current owner the prime minister. He bought the house about two months after my father was murdered in Tokyo. According to bank records for Thomas Evans, he did not exist until the week after my grandparents were killed in this very house. His bank records also show that he bought several plane tickets to and from Japan throughout the 11 years that my mother and I were in hiding. The last return ticket is dated the day after my mother was killed. He is supposed to have died in this house about two months later, though it could never be confirmed as they never found his body, just an altar in the sitting room covered in blood that matched his DNA." After reading this information to the group, I can't help but feel as if we are missing a very important piece of the puzzle, why target my family?

"I will continue to look through the patient records of your grandfather and see if there is are any patients that might have had a vendetta against your grandfather. Mai, I need you to go on a walkthrough of the house with both Bou-san and Ayako. See if you can sense anything malicious from the area in which the altar was found by the police." Nodding to Naru, we all went to our assigned tasks trying to solve this case before something terrible happens.

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

As Mai left the room, I couldn't help the feeling that something terrible was going to happen to her if we did not solve this case soon. With that thought in mind I pulled up the records that the hospital sent over on any patients with the surname Evans. Though the last name is common in the UK, he surprisingly had no patients by that last name. Thinking back on the story that Mai told me about her mother's theory, I send an email to the hospital asking for files with the surname of Smith.

Within minutes I had five files, including pictures of each patient. I looked specifically at the case that involved a child, this child's name was Thomas Smith, dead on arrival from a car accident caused by the boy's father. This case matches the story Mai told to perfectly. I pull up a picture of the boy and his father together. The strange thing that I noticed was that the father looked nothing like the man that Mai said killed her family, but the boy Thomas looked exactly like the younger version of the killer. As I print out the photo, as I do this, I start researching ways in which one might bring the dead back to life. I find two different options, one is that a necromancer brings you back to do their bidding and the other is that a demon is summoned to make a deal, bringing the deceased back to life. The only thing that I know for certain is that to figure out which of the two was done, I would have to convince Gene to allow me to speak to Amanda Knox.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I apologize if it was a bit repetitive, but this information will be imperative in the upcoming chapters.**


End file.
